


This thing we have got going on........

by tauriel777



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Lee Pace - Fandom, TV Shows - Fandom, joe macmillan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short smut fic about when Cameron confronts Joe in his office............</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing we have got going on........

Joe is staring at me, I just asked him why it was so crazy to think I could manage the coders out there and get rid of Steve. He tells me in true Joe style "Let's see..you are not exactly a people person, you have no management experience or any job experience really, you dropped out of college".

I cut him off "Because you begged me, asshole!".

His hands are on his hips as he continues "And you lack professionalism. A manager doesn't swear at his superior, certainly not with his office door open".

Ugh, he makes me so mad and turns me on at the same time. I tilt my head back, turn around and walk over and close the door, gesturing with my arm as I turn back to face Joe "Is that more professional?".

He is staring down at his desk, but then looks back at me "Look, if I have given you the impression that because of this thing we have got going on, you are entitle to special treatment...I'm sorry" and he turns his attention back to his desk.

I look at him and wondering what the hell is up with him today and I walk over behind him, snaking my hands around and as soon as I touch his hands on his hips, he lifts them up and turns his head slightly towards me "Cameron, what are you doing?".

I run my hands over his hips and slightly down his thighs before moving them back up and in his pants pockets, rubbing him thru the fabric and leaning into him, reaching for his keys in his right pocket "I'm just taking this little thing we got going, off the table" and I come around his right side, looking at him while I make sure to rub his cock from both sides, feeling him respond right away "maybe that will wake you up". I slide my hands out of his pockets and walk around him, taking his apartment key off the key ring and throw the rest on the table. I look at him "I left some stuff in your apartment, so you can tell Steve I will report to duty tomorrow morning" and I turn to walk out the door.

Joe doesn't waste a second and his long legs carry him to the door before I get there, he slams it shut as I reach for it and flips the lock. I stop and we stare at each other for a minute and I notice the bruise on his left side, it is ever so slight and probably the reason I didn't see it before. He gestures with his hand "Cameron, I am sorry......but it would not be very professional of me if I treated you differently".

I can feel the tension building, I don't know what it is with him, but I can't resist him......I know I should stay the hell away from him, that he is trouble, but he is just so hot and the sex is out of this world! 

I step closer "Well, I sure hope you don't subject anyone else in the office to this kind of treatment" and we close the distance and he slams me against the wall as our lips crash, he is forcing my mouth open with his tongue and we devour each other. He winces as he sheds his suit coat and his hands go up my back, under my t shirt before he giant hands moves to the front and over my breast. I moan into his mouth " Joe, I want you!".

I undo his tie and unbutton his dress shirt and run my hands up his stomach, but as I move my hands to his sides he pulls back and makes a face. I stop and slowly opens his shirt and my eyes go wide " Joe, what the hell happened to you?" and I lift it more open and it gets worse, he is black, blue and purple all over his side, back and I can only guess what his shoulders look like.

He looks at me "I got careless....I don't want to talk about it" and he leans in for another kiss.

I grab his face and return the kiss "Fine, but should you even be doing this? Your ribs might be broken".

He growls in my ear "I'm fine and I fucking want you" and he grinds his hips against me and I run my hands over his ass and around to the front, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants quickly.

He is busy too, he yanks my top over my head and his mouth are on my breasts, licking my nipples into peaks and placing kisses all the way up my neck before capturing my mouth in a hungry kiss.

I unzip his pants and pull them down along with his underwear, freeing his hard cock and I take a firm grip on him and run my fingers up and down his length. He pushes into my hand and moans in my ear "oh god, Cameron....".

He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down and he slides one hand between my legs to my center and I throw my head back against the wall as his long fingers slips between my wet folds and his thumb rubs my clit.

I feel his precum as I stroke his head and it makes me even more wet and I grind my hips into his hand "Joe......".

He grabs my shoulders and turns me around with force, I grab hold of the back of the armchair for some support. He is hovering over me and I feel him slide into my wetness and he growls in my ear as he penetrates me to the hilt "fuck you feel good".

I moan as he starts to move and he puts his hand in front of my mouth, trying to muffle my cries of pleasure as he pounds into me from behind. He hisses in my ear "Shhh.....we don't need the entire office to hear this". He reaches down with his other hand and touches my clit, knowing just how much friction to apply and it doesn't take me long before the orgasm hits me with force, making me arch my back and I bite down on his hand as I come, convulsing around him.

He grabs my hips with both hands and thrusts hard and it feels so damn good, I am fighting the urge to just scream in pure pleasure. His breathing is ragged and I am sure he is gritting his teeth to prevent him from cursing or moaning in ecstasy. He thrust a few more times and he hardens even more before he empties everything into me and bites my shoulder and grunts as he comes hard, holding me firmly to him.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me down my back, whispering in my ear "Holy shit, Cameron"

We stand like this for a few minutes, slowly catching our breaths and he slowly untangles himself and helps me stand up straight "Are you ok?".

I slowly turn around and look at him "Yeah, I am fine".

He reaches out and touches my shoulder "You better not wear a tank top for a few days, sorry".

I glance at the bite mark on my shoulder and shrugs "It's fine, I don't care what people think". I look at his torso as he pulls his pants back on and see teeth marks on his hand "That might be harder to explain to anyone today" and point to his hand.

He looks at it and smirks "I will just hide in here today and keep my hand in my pocket or tell them that you bit me when we fought" and he buttons his shirt.

I get dressed, pulling my pants back on and reach for my shirt "Yeah, like anyone would believe that. But seriously, Joe......your bruises".

He cuts me off "I will be fine.....nothing a good soak in the tub wont fix".

He is tying his tie and I walk up and kiss him one more time, pressing the key back in his hand "Maybe I should come watch to make sure you don't fall on your head and you can think about this thing we got going on and reconsider firing Steve" and I walk out the door, leaving him standing in his office.

 

 

 

 


End file.
